


Things back in place

by Bosh__tet



Series: Kiss prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh__tet/pseuds/Bosh__tet
Summary: Kiss prompt: post- breakup kissBeacon Hills was safe once again, and Derek Hale was back.Stiles takes him to a hotel when it's all said and done. A conversation in the jeep ensues and the past is brought back up.This is my first time writing Sterek in a while so be gentle with me pls.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kiss prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Things back in place

Once again Beacon Hills had been in danger. Once again Scott and co had been called upon to save it. And, as usual, they won.

Now Stiles was sitting here, in his jeep, with Derek Hale. It had been a long time since they'd been here, like this. But just like the last time, it was awkward and uncomfortable. Stiles spoke up first "So…. Other than the whole getting framed for mass murder have things been alright? Cora doing good."

Derek nodded his head. "It's been, okay. She settled back in with her old pack in South America. Haven't really heard much since."

"Oh." Again there was silence. Stiles drummed his fingers against the jeep's steering wheel "Are you…. Planning on sticking around?"

Derek glanced over at him "I haven't really decided. It's been so long since I was here, but I don't really have anywhere else to go either." He raised a brow. He could hear Stiles' heart pounding in his chest and could practically see anxiety dripping off him "Stiles if you have something you want to talk about just say it."

"I don't know. It's just… I didn't expect you to randomly show up when I'm about to go save Scott and then drive you to a hotel afterwards." Brown eyes met green, and Derek could see the furrow of his brow "Our last conversation wasn't the most fun exactly, and now I just have to sit here and act like nothing happened."

Derek sighed "I know. It's not ideal. But what else am I supposed to do?"

Stiles shrugged "I don't want you to do anything. It's just awkward." He stared down at his knuckles, clenching and unclenching his hands before he spoke again "Anyway, I guess I should-"

Suddenly a hand was on the back of his neck, the grip firm but gentle. He turned to see Derek staring at him, stroking the nape of his neck with his thumb as he leaned in. Lips pressed together, and Stiles instantly melted into it. The werewolf kissed him hard and deep, almost as if he were savoring every bit of it. Stiles felt like he was being devoured and it felt so, so good. 

For both of them it was way too short, Stiles letting out a disappointed whine when they broke apart. He pouted at Derek, who was a little surprised with himself. He hadn't planned on kissing him, but it was as if his body just propelled itself forward. Like it was instinctual. He smiled at him, pinching his chin "Hush, there's more where that came from…. If you want it, of course."

"Oh abso-freakin-lutely." There was no hesitation from him. He missed Derek so much and the thought of letting him go again tore him to shreds "You can't get rid of me again that easily Derek Hale." 

"You say that as if I want to." Derek paused "Don't you have an internship in Virginia though? What are you going to about that?"

"Uhh, well, you see. Iiiii kinda quit when I needed to come here." He replied sheepishly. "So, maybe we can get an apartment together?" He sounded hopeful, staring at Derek with those big eyes the werewolf loved so much. 

He chuckled "There's nothing I'd love more."


End file.
